Henry Archer
Henry Archer était un ingénieur humain au 22ème siècle, père de Jonathan Archer. Histoire Henry Archer était un ami proche d'Emory Erickson, l'inventeur du téléporteur. ( ) Henry Archer fut l'un des principaux chercheurs qui développa le premier moteur à distorsion capable d'atteindre la distorsion cinq. Henry développa le moteur à distorsion cinq au sein du Complexe de Distorsion 5 comme partie intégrante du programme NX et travailla également avec Zefram Cochrane. ( ) Henry emmena son fils Jonathan, visiter le complexe et lui présenta Cochrane (qui disparaîtra en 2119), Tasaki et les autres scientifiques y travaillant. Jonathan révéla, plus tard, qu'il n'avait pas compris l'importance du travail de son père à l'époque. ( ) En 2121, Henry aida son fils à construire une maquette de vaisseau spatial. Lorsque son fils lui demanda quand son vaisseau warp 5 serait construit, il lui indiqua que certains tenaient les Vulcains responsables du lent avancement de l'Humanité dans le domaine spatial, reconnaissant toutefois que Soval avait tout de même été d'une grande aide. ( ) Un jour avant qu'il ne participe à un entraînement de vol, Jonathan demanda à son père ce qu'il adviendrait s'il échouait, ce à quoi Henry rétorqua de ne pas échouer. ( ) Henry fut gravement malade durant les deux dernières années de sa vie, victime d'importantes douleurs et de fréquentes hallucinations. Il lui arrivait de parler à des gens qui n'étaient pas présents, et même souvent de ne pas reconnaitre son fils ou sa femme. La cause en était une évolution avancée de la maladie de Clarke. Henry Archer décéda finalement en 2124, avant la mise en service du premier moteur à distorsion cinq, les Vulcains ayant ralenti le développement du programme. ( ) Jonathan fut donc privé de son père à l'âge de douze ans. Toutefois, la relation qu'il avait avec l'ami d'Henry, Emory, en fut renforcée, et le scientifique devint comme un second père pour Jonathan Archer. ( ) En 2152, une biographie de la vie d'Henry Archer était en travaux. Il fut demandé à Jonathan Archer d'écrire une page de préface, une tâche qu'il mit de côté pendant des semaines, car il trouva difficile de résumer la vie de son père en une page. ( ) :Une version de cette préface incluait : ::"How does one measure a man's legacy? Is it defined by the works he's created....the technological advances that will forever alter the course of human history? If so, then no man since Zefram Cochrane himself has made a more lasting contribution to the future of humankind than my father, Doctor Henry Archer. When I was about eight years old, my father took me on a tour of the Warp Five facility outside Bozeman, Montana. He introduced me to the people he worked with.....scientists with names like Tasaki.... and Cochrane. At the time, I didn't realize the significance of those names....or the significance of my father's work." Coulisses * Henry Archer est interprété par Mark Moses, qui avait préalablement incarné Naroq dans . * La chemise portée par Henry Archer dans la scène finale de ''"Broken Bow" a été vendue lors des enchères "It's A Wrap! sale and auction" sur eBay. '' * Il semble y avoir quelques contradictions sur la date de sa mort. ''"Cold Station 12" précise qu'il est décédé lorsque Jonathan n'avait que 12 ans, mais les dialogues de "Daedalus" suggère qu'il était toujours vivant lorsque le jeune Archer entama un entraînement de vol. Dans une scène coupée de l'épisode , Jonathan Archer visita la tombe de son père sur Terre. D'après les dates inscrites, il serait né en 2077 et mort en 2133, ce qui contredit l'année 2124.'' Apocryphe * Henry Archer apparaît également dans la [[Broken Bow (roman)|novélisation de ''"Broken Bow"]].'' Liens externes * * de:Henry Archer en:Henry Archer es:Henry Archer nl:Henry Archer ru:Генри Арчер Archer Henry Archer Henry Archer Henry